The Light's Legacy
by CaptainAmericanna
Summary: Cora Rey is the youngest Captain in the Rebel Alliance, she is also Leia Organa's best friend and most trusted officer. After a mission to bring Luke Skywalker home after he is abducted, Luke discovers that there is much more to Cora than the 17 year old Captain that everyone sees. Set 1 year after ROTJ. Luke/OC


**A/N: Hi guys! So this is a fic that I have been working on for about 2 months, I have the whole thing (40 or so chapters) planned out in a notebook so hopefully I will be updating this more than I update my other stories (which I sincerely apologize for not updating).  
This fic is a Luke/OC set one year after the Battle of Endor in ROTJ!  
I just recently became a Star Wars fan after watching TFA, but I have watched all of the Movies and read a few of the EU books so I feel like I have a good grasp on the characters and where I want them to go in this fic.  
Chapter one might be a little slow moving as it introduces the OC and sets the plotline for the first few chapters, but I promise that y'all won't be disappointed!  
I really hope you guys enjoy this story and that you will PLEASE Review, Favorite and Follow! Reviewing really helps me know what I need to do to improve chapters and what you guys think, it really does help me grow as a writer to hear y'all's feedback!**

 **So without further adieu, here is Chapter One of** _ **The Light's Legacy**_ **!**

 _ **Coruscant: 1 ABE (After Battle of Endor)**_

It wasn't my fault.

That was the only thought running through my head as I followed the Lieutenant towards General Organa's office, the office where I was called to report to.  
Now I don't exactly know what I didn't do, but I know that I didn't do anything horrible enough for Leia to call me to her office in such an official way.  
Okay I admit that maybe I shouldn't have rewired C3PO to speak only Wookie, but that droid is the most annoying being in the Core Worlds.  
My thoughts were soon interrupted by the Lieutenant coming to an abrupt stop in front of me, causing me to ram straight into him.  
"Give a girl some warning before you decide to drop out of hyper speed next time." I grumbled as I stepped around the disgruntled Lieutenant and into Leia's office.  
"Sorry ma'am!" The Lieutenant stumbled out as I walked into the office.  
The large room was decorated mush more lavishly than Leia's last office. Large burgundy furniture littered the open room, floor to ceiling windows giving me a brilliant view of the late afternoon traffic whizzing by the building.  
Coruscant was like nothing that I had ever seen before. When we had first arrived on the planet 6 months ago, it had taken me close to a month to get used to speeders whizzing past my 45th floor window at all hours of the night. The traffic wasn't the only aspect of Coruscant that took some time to get used to, the diversity on the planet had come as a huge shock to me as well. You would think that being a Captain in the Rebel Alliance would have given me some experience with diverse groups of beings from all over the galaxy, but you would be wrong. Growing up on Chandrila never really exposed me to the diversities that existed within the galaxy. Sure I had been made to learn well over 10 languages by the time I was 10, but I had never even seen a T'wilek until we had landed on Coruscant. My overprotective aunt being a leader in the Alliance also halted me from ever experiencing any mission that would have taken me from whatever base we had set up for the time being, that all changed after Hoth though.  
With my flight capabilities and extensive hand to hand combat training abilities coming to the surface, my mother and aunt couldn't shield me from doing what I wanted to do any longer. So after the evacuation on Hoth had been completed and we were safely on the new base, I was promoted from an Ensign to 1st Lieutenant. Mom and Monnie were not happy to say the least.  
That is precisely the reason why Leia and I had gotten along from the moment that we had officially met one another after she returned from the harrowing ordeal on Bespin. We were both young women of power that were continuously halted from doing their duty, Leia a lot less than myself ; because c'mon, she's a badass. Which is why I am sitting in the giant burgundy chair in front of Leia's desk, extremely confused as to why she had radioed for "Captain Rey" to come to her office instead of "Cora". Leia is my best friend, and as far as I know; I'm her's as well. We had never been formal to one another except in times of combat or when formalities are required, so when I heard the radio transmission I knew something was amiss.  
The sun was starting to set behind the towering skyscrapers and bustling speeders, bathing Leia's office in a soft orange light, by the time she finally walked through the hydraulic door; normally sleek hair an absolute mess. Her brown eyes brimmed with tears as she came to sit in the chair behind her desk, something was very very wrong.  
I had only seen Leia cry one time in the 2 years that I have known her, when she had finally told me what had happened to Han Solo on Bespin. Even then, she had only shed a few tears. Tears were freely falling from her eyes as she looked across the silver desk top and straight into my honey brown eyes.  
"Lei," I began after seeing the tears falling from her eyes. She stopped me by placing her hand up to halt me from speaking as she sniffled a few times and wiped the tears from her pale cheeks.  
She composed herself before looking up at me, clearing her throat she began speaking.  
"My brother is missing."  
I understood why she was in such a state as soon as those words left her mouth.  
Leia's twin brother, Jedi Knight and Commander, Luke Skywalker is the only family that she has left in the entire galaxy. I had only come in contact with him on a few occasions at various formal gatherings, but I had never officially met the man who saved the galaxy from ruin.  
However, I knew how highly people thought of him and how much people respected him. Above that, I knew how much he meant to Leia.  
As Leia looked up at me and choked back a sob, I took a deep breath and spoke.  
"What happened? Was it the Remnants?" I referenced the group that had formed from the remainder of the Empire after the Battle of Endor a year ago. They had become a giant thorn in the side of the Alliance as we attempted to form a New Republic, my Aunt Monnie even going as far to say that if we continued to allow them to grow in power that they could eventually form a New Empire.  
Leia nodded her head as she stood and walked over to the window where the bustling city continued on as if the last Jedi in existence had not disappeared into thin air. I stood and walked up to stand beside her, my gaze fixated on the setting sun.  
Leia looked over at me, tears still fresh in her eyes.  
"Luke wanted to go after them. He said that there was a weakness in their lead ship, he thought that if he could get to the weakness that he could blow the ship. It obviously didn't work. We lost contact with him over 17 hours ago."  
I tore my gaze from her's and took a deep breath. I knew where this was going.  
I'm the best that she has, the only one whom she trusts almost as much as she trusts Commander Solo and her brother. I'm fast, discrete and not afraid to blast somebody's head off if it came down to it, Leia knows this; which is why she called me to her office in such a formal way, she needs my help.  
"Leia, you know that I will do anything that I can to help." She looked over at me once more and nodded her head, a small smile pulling at the corner of her lips; she knew me too well.  
"Do I have a ship prepared or do you need to call the docking station and ready one for me? I feel like this is going to be a bumpy mission." I turned my gaze away from the now lilac sky and looked into the grateful eyes of my best friend.  
As soon as I turned my body completely around, thin arms wrapped themselves around my middle and Leia buried her head into my chest chanting words of gratitude over and over again. I smiled and bent down a bit to hug her better. Leia was a good 9 inches shorter than my own 5'10 so hugs were always a challenge, but usually Leia wasn't so huggy.  
"Oh Cora thank you so much! You have no idea how much I appreciate this. There is a ship waiting for you at the docking bay. All of your things are already on board." She grinned and started walking towards the door.  
I shook my head, my chin length dark hair brushing across my neck as I chuckled. I should have known that she would already know my answer. I moved to follow her out the door and into the hallway where we boarded the lift that took the two of us to the top floor where the docking bay resided.  
As soon as I stepped out of the lift and onto the loading bay, I sighed.  
My aunt and mother stood in front of what I presumed was the ship that was would help me bring back Luke Skywalker, both of them looking a lot less than pleased to see me.  
My Aunt Monnie, or as most in the Alliance know her Mon Mothma, and my mother saw me approaching the ship and began to make their way towards me, my mother's long auburn hair whipping around her like the volcano which I knew was about to explode all over the docking bay as soon as she realized that she couldn't tell me no.  
"Cora Edira Rey, what do you think you are doing?! You will NOT board that ship! Are you insane?! You are 17 years old, you cannot go gallivanting all over the galaxy looking for lost Jedi!" My mother, Cordona Rey, grasped my shoulders as I closed my eyes and attempted to calm the anger that threatened to explode back onto my mother.  
I sighed and opened my eyes to look straight into my mother's emerald eyes.  
"Mom, I have to go. He isn't just some lost Jedi, he is the last Jedi and he is Leia's brother. I'm going, you can't tell me I can't." I placed my hands on her arms and carefully removed them from my own.  
My mother's eyes lit with the fire that was so common with the female side of my family.  
"What?! I am your mother and I can tell you what you can and cannot do until I am no longer breathing!"  
"Mom, I am a Captain. Leia is a General, she gave me a mission and I am going. Just don't do this right now please!"  
I looked to my Aunt for assistance, she knew just how important that Luke Skywalker was to the formation of a New Republic.  
Aunt Monnie sighed and turned to my mother.  
"Cordona, she is right. Cora has to do this. If anything happens to Luke it will be a catastrophic loss to the New Republic."  
I smiled my thanks at my aunt and continued to walk to the ship that was waiting for me. I turned around to see my mother storm into the lift that had brought Leia and I to the loading dock, I sighed and gave my aunt a wave which she returned.  
I groaned and continued my walk to the ship.  
Leia stood beside the ship and laughed at my expression.  
"I knew that she wouldn't take it well." I sighed and nodded at Leia's words as I boarded the ship.  
"Sometimes I think destroying the Second Death Star was easier than dealing with my mother."  
Leia laughed and gave me one final hug as I strapped myself into the pilot's seat in the cockpit.  
I checked all of the instruments and assured myself that everything was in working order. I turned to Leia after everything was finished.  
"Honestly Cora. Thank you for doing this." She gave me a small smile and walked off of the ship.  
I sighed and placed the headset onto my head where I heard Wedge Antilles' voice.  
"Hey Cory dear! The last known corrdinates from Luke's X Wing are in your system."  
I smiled at my friend's nickname for me and thanked him as I took off.  
Well, it was now or never


End file.
